The Swan Maiden
by Aedyn Star
Summary: When a princess was turned into a swan, somewhere in the kingdom of Golden Lands a swan was turned into a maiden. Only a chance meeting can save both their lives and the kingdom, something Baron von Rothbart prevent at all costs. Swan Lake Retelling.
1. The Magician Interview

Once upon a time, in a faraway land kingdom there lived a king and a queen who longed to have child. For many years they waited, but to no avail. That was until the desperate queen resorted to desperate measures.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Rosette lifted her head to gaze into the setting sun. From the darkening streets of her kingdom she watched a mother herd a pair of young children into a thatched roof house. Smoke rose gently from the chimneys of the houses, twirling gently and making ghostly images in the autumn air. Sighing, Rosette looked away, unable to take any more. Every night she watched as the peasant mothers and fathers gathered their children into their houses, to sit down to a meager meal and perhaps listen to a story. And every night Rosette had to turn away, the aching of her heart begging to be healed. And every morning Rosette rose to greet the sun, mournfully and sadly.  
  
She shut the lace curtains, shutting out the last cheerful strains of laughter and the reprimanding calls of the mothers. She stared gloomily at the dark wooden floors when a timid knock came upon the door. "Your majesty?" questioned a soft feminine voice through the door. The small maid that had been dozing in the corner of the room rushed to open the door. Sestina, a lady in waiting stood at the door in her golden innocence. The queen lifted her emerald green eyes from the floor and looked at Sestina. The simple blue gown Sestina wore rustled as she fidgeted her fingers. "They are here, milady." Rosette gave a nod of her dark head and rose slowly from her seat. In a flourish of skirts, both women were gone.  
  
------------------------  
  
Around the queen's neck on a gold chain was a star shaped locket, with a small emerald jewel in the center. This the queen fingered nervously as she made her way down the hallway. Sestina's hand rested gently on the queen's forearm, as the lady in waiting guided her Queen to the Great Hall. Several weeks before, the queen had sent out a notice, asking for all mid- wives, healers, mages, wizards, witches and sorcerers who could cure her infertility. This sudden proclamation was brought about by the queen's increasing suspicions that the King's weekly visits to the borders were really visits to the beds of other woman. This is what brought her to these desperate measures. Wizards and those who practiced magic were sly and clever, and not to be trusted. The queen was willing to risk all, just to bear her unfaithful husband an heir.  
  
As the two women entered the great hall, they were greeted by a long line of people, some even sporting the traditional "starry pointed hat" wizard theme. at one glance Rosette could distinguish between the people who really could perhaps cure her and those who were after the reward only. Each person she would question and asked them to perform a demonstration of their power.  
  
Rosette took a seat in the great throne in the back center of the hall and called forth the first in line. An elderly woman with a crooked nose walked forward. She was dressed in rags and had pointy black boots which stuck out from underneath her ratty dress. She was the ideal looking witch to an untrained eye, but Rosette knew better. She questioned this woman, who constantly darted her eyes back and forth and rocked back and forth on her heels. When asked to demonstrate any power, the woman produced a set of cards, and proceeded to do a card trick. Rosette snorted in distaste and dismissed the woman.  
  
Unfortunately most, most of the interviews went in this manner. Many could levitate objects and a few could even make objects disappear. As impressive as this may be, Rosette was not looking for paltry party tricks. She was looking for a genuine practitioner of magic. And even in a kingdom where true magic does exists, this is very hard to find.  
  
Finally the great hall had been emptied, and Rosette sat on her throne, trying her hardest not to look disappointed. Had she really expected a really sorcerer or faery come prancing to her door, only begging to do what she asked? It was foolish, completely, foolish. Sestina entered cautiously, aware of the Queen's temper when disappointed. Rosette only watched her eyes dull and lifeless. This was it. A glimmer of a teardrop sparkled in the corner of Rosette's eye and she made no move to wipe it away. Soon that single tear drop caressed the pale cheeks of the queen, before finally dripping off the red lips.  
  
It had darkened completely, night casting a dark foreboding shadow over the village and the castle. Rosette had begun to rise, to retire to her room where she could mourn her lack of luck in peace when the lights began to flicker and went off completely. The midnight sky, which a moment ago had been a dark bottomless hole suddenly began a deep blue and stars shone like tiny pinpoints of light. The wind began to howl and thunder crashed outside the castle. And as quickly as it all started, it stopped again and in the doorway stood a man.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
This man stepped forward from the shadows and into the newly light hall. His flaming red hair was barely contained by a stiff hat, upon which a large white feather protruded from. His skin was as pale as a swan's feather, and his eyes were dark like coal, yet emitted fiery warmth that threatened to singe the hem of the queen dress. He walked forward and his steps were purposeful and few, his great stride covering several yards in one step. At the feet of the Queen he paused, and whipping off his unusual hat he swept into an elaborate bow. The queen offered her hand solemnly, and he gently kissed it before rising to his full height. "I hope I am not too late to take you upon your offer, your majesty." He said in a low, deliberate voice.  
  
For a moment, Rosette did not understand. Then she thought back to the brief and sudden storm they had just had and looked at the strange man sharply. "And who may you be?" she commanded to know. The man just smiled, his thin lips curving slightly. "I, "he said, "am the Baron von Rothbart."  
  
Behind Rosette, Sestina drew in a quick breath. This Rothbart ignored. "And why are you here?" the queen asked again, her voice commanding and powerful.  
  
"I believe, "Rothbart said slowly, his eyes gleaming. "that you desire to be with child." Rosette nodded, and motioned for Rothbart to continue speaking. "I can do that for you, your majesty." When he spoke the words, his voice seemed to drip with hidden sarcasm, but the queen took no notice.  
  
"Can you display to me your power?" the Queen asked cuttingly. Rothbart just smiled his mysterious smile again. "But you see, my queen, I already have."  
  
Remembering the storm, the queen nodded. "I accept your offer." she said quietly. Rothbart held up a thin white hand.  
  
"But I don't accept yours." The queen looked affronted by this statement. "A large sum of money is not enough to satisfy my needs, my queen." The queen thought about these words. She had thought money would be enough for most people, but she was desperate. "What do you require then?" she asked, trying to maintain her dignity.  
  
"That I shall be named the heir, and guardian until your child reaches the age to rule. And under the rule of your child, I will command half of the kingdom." Rothbart replied quickly and cunningly. Rosette did not take time to think of his words. Her mind was already on her soon to be child, and how lucky she was. "Agreed." she said quietly. Rothbart smiled and produced a long piece of parchment and a feather pen. The queen took the pen and absently signed the letter, and did not of course, read between the lines. And that would be the downfall.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Again, this is something I'm simply starting because I need to get the beginning down on paper before I forget all together. I will post this for now, and later I will continue both this story and 'Twisted Fates'. And hopefully, you will get to read the rest of Mirror Truth in an actual published book!!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviews any of my stories, and please review this one! Remember my policy. Read and review my stories, I'll read and review yours!!! Thanks!  
  
Lots of Love and Inspiration (something every writer needs) Aerinha 


	2. The Christening of Odette

Smiling Rosette began the procession down the stairs. The eyes of every noble and peasant in the kingdom were upon her as she made her descent. Her head was held high, a nobleness that Rosette had displayed from an early childhood. She was meant to be Queen, they had whispered during her coronation ceremony. Never had they questioned their beautiful, ageless Queen.

Her smiling was captivating. It demanded the attention of every person in the room as she made her way towards the cradle, her dark purple train following her like a shadow. Only Sestina could see the eyes of the Queen. Great luminous green eyes, in which the pain and haunting were once reflected, where the initial joy of a child burst into flames and where now there was nothing, simply an empty pit, simply eyes that were devoid of everything.

Sorrowfully, Sestina turned her attention away from the Queen's faery eyes and back to the crowd which had congregated to see this monumental event. It had been a long nine months, the questions, the suspicions, the rumors. Sestina had stood by faithfully; ready to obey her Queen and lifesaver, her life support, despite the tumbling uneasiness that had lodged itself into Sestina's heart.

A movement caught Sestina's hazelnut eyes. A familiar swagger, a long white feather. Sestina watched, and the Queen cleared her throat. Sestina wrenched her gaze away and looked dutifully at the Queen. A hushed whisper began to circle through the crowd as Rosette stepped forward and pulled back a silk curtain. It parted to reveal a burgundy cradle perched on a high step. A young maid stepped forward, her calloused hands trembling as she reached into the cradle. Triumphantly she lifted out a sleeping infant with dark auburn curls.

A gasp spread throughout the room as all basked in the unnatural beauty of the infant. Even Sestina breathed in sharply, taken aback by the beautiful simplicity of the child. Rosette smiled, one that did not reach her eyes and stepped forward. Taking the infant from the maid's hands she spoke. All listened.

"This is my daughter, the crown jewel. Her life shall rest upon everyone present in this room, as the daughter of the kingdom. This is my daughter, whom I shall name Odette."

The crowd exchanged strickened glances. All knew the tragedy of Odette, Queen of the Swans. To name a child after such a tragic heroine was bad luck. Rosette ignored the reaction of the crowd. She had without knowing it, outlined the fate of her child.

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I'm not quite sure where I am going to go with this. The next few chapters will probably be just as short, so just bear with me.

Thank you for everyone who is being so supportive. I want to make one particular shout out to a very enthusiastic reviewer:

Metaphorical: Thank you for all of your kind words and your enthusiastic encouragement. I love hearing such things in general, but hearing them from an author whose work I absolutely adore makes it all more worth while. I hope this chapter pleases you!

Want to see your name in an authors note? Well than click the blue/purple button on the left hand corner of your screen and let me know your thoughts and I can make that dream come true!

lots of love and inspiration

Aerinha


	3. The Threat

A shiver ran up her spine as he gently caressed her cheek. His pale hands were cold, forever unemotional and icy. He spoke, and his words were like knives, impaling her ears as he oh so gently stroked her hair.

"So" he began. "Where is my prize? My reward?" His words were slow and deliberate, and Sestina trembled slightly. Rothbart gripped her chin in his icy cold hand and forced her eyes to stare into his.

"I-I-I don't know. Rea-ally." she stuttered, her tongue thick with fear. Rothbart's expression changed. The blank face was replaced by an image of pure anger, an image to be burned forever into the soul.

"Then the kingdom will pay." Quick as light he was gone, leaving behind nothing but a shivering memory.

----------------------------------------------------

Odette grew into a graceful young lady. Her long curls of auburn hair would tumble gently across her shoulders when she would bend down to help a farmer whose cart had overturned. Always cheerful, she graced everyone with a sincere smile, brightening even the worst of days.

Still something was missing from Odette's life. Night after night she would sit in the window sill, listening the chirping of the crickets across the palace grounds, listening to the gentle voice of Sestina as her hair was braided before bed.

Sestina was forever haunted by those bottomless brown eyes, which seemed to gaze deep into her soul. And every night after tucking Odette into bed, she would hear the gentle sobs could be heard from the princess's bedchamber.

The king and queen continued to rule in peace, but there was emptiness still. Rosette would smile, but never would that smile reach her eyes, which remained untouched. Watching the queen glide from place to place, Sestina would again and again be reminded of the threat made thirteen years ago.

Life continued to progress, and before long it was the eve of Odette's sixteenth birthday. A grand celebration had been arranged, with princes attending from all over the world. The intent, which all knew but none voiced a loud was to select a man for Odette.

Still, Odette lived in solitude, unfazed, and perhaps oblivious to the flurry of activity. It was not until the eve of her sixteenth year that Odette voiced her worries and emotions aloud.

"Why?" she asked, while Sestina braided her hair that evening. The day had been a long and exhausting one, hurrying from one place to another. Caught off guard Sestina gazed into the deep, brown eyes.

"Oh child." she whispered, and held Odette close. They remained this way, entwined in each other's arms till the sun broke out from beyond the horizon.

----------------------------------

A/N: Again, another short chapter. I'm still not quite sure how I am going to go about writing this, so be prepared for quite a few short chapters.

I hope you enjoyed this particular chapter, and if you did, please click the little blue button on the left hand corner of your screen and submit your opinions! It will be greatly appreciated, as any author knows.

Much love and inspiration

Alyson, aka Aerinha


	4. Celebrations

The sun rose gently over the hills and fields, gradually shedding golden light onto the world. A quiet peacefulness had settled over the kingdom. In the palace however, there was a flurry of activity. All were undergoing last minute preparations for Odette's sixteenth birthday.

Sestina gently eased herself away from Odette, who leaned against the window sill, still sleeping. Timidly she eased open the great door which led into Rosette's bedchamber. To her surprise, Rosette still lay in bed, the quilt pulled up to her shoulders.

"Come here." she croaked. Her voice was soft and hoarse, and full of an emotion Sestina had never heard of the Queen. Sestina slowly walked forward, and gently sat on the end of the bed.

"Come closer." Sestina complied, and sat on the bed next to the queen. Rosette reached out with a pale white hand and gripped Sestina's hand tightly.

"What have I done?" she whispered. Her eyes were filled with fear, with apprehension. Again Sestina was reminded of that fateful day so many years ago.

"Come my queen, we must prepare for your daughter's ball." Rosette nodded, and remained silent for the rest of the morning.

----------------------------------

All of the villagers gathered about the palace gates, where the guards would soon allow them into the grounds. A day of great festivities had been planned, ending in a marvelous ball in which the prince who would win the hand of Odette would be announced.

Sestina stood by her Queen the entire day, watching the crowd carefully. Odette mingled with the crowd, her usual cheerful self. It was not until late that evening when things began to go wrong.

----------------------------------

"Announcing our one beautiful lady, Princess Odette!" the caller announced. Every body in the hall grew quiet as Odette gently descended the stairs. All were astounded by her grace and beauty, but none more than Prince Derek of the Silver Lands. Derek was a young, impatient soul, who preferred to spend his time hunting than learning of his soon to be civic duties. Despite his protests, his mother, Queen Elanor of the Silver Lands had dragged him to this ball. When he saw the dark haired Odette descend the golden stairs, her head held high and her golden dress trailing elegantly behind her, all of his protests were forgotten.

Queen Elanor noticed the change in her son. He had gone from fidgeting uncomfortably in his place to standing absolutely rapt with attention. When Queen Elanor lifted her eyes to see what had captured the attention of her restless son, she too drew in a sharp breath. Princess Odette was truly a princess fit for her son.

The night progressed as planned. At twelve o'clock midnight, when all the guests were deliriously happy and tired, Rosette rose to make an announcement. She was cut short however, when a flash of lightening lit up the sky and the doors were flung upon with a loud bang.

Sestina held her breath, hoping it was not what it seemed. Yet as the dark figure that stood in the doorway came forward, a white feather quivering in his hat, and flaming red hair which seemed to burn with an intense fury.

Rothbart advanced, and Rosette screamed, her voice lost in the thunder which now echoed in the great hall.

"No! Please!" she shrieked. Odette backed up slowly, her face full of fear. Sestina wrapped her arms protectively around the princess. Then her feature went slack as Rothbart raised his hand and seemed to draw her forward. Sestina tried to keep her grip on Odette, but Rothbart's magic was too powerful.

"You disobeyed me." he said, his voice deep and powerful. "Now you, and she," he motioned to Odette, who was still walking towards him calmly, "Shall pay the price."

A burst of light flashed and all went dark. Slowly the light returned to the room. Rothbart smiled wickedly.

"What have you done with my daughter?" Rosette screamed. Rothbart smirked and pointed up towards the ceiling. All followed his finger with his eyes and saw the panicked swan, white as snow, flapping desperately around the room.

---------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. I decided to update two chapters at once, I'm sure you won't mind. ï

I hope I'm not jumping into everything too fast. Please let me know what you think of this chapter by clicking the review button on the left hand corner of your screen. Constructive criticism is welcome, as you may already know from reading my second version of Glass Slippers; I take my reviewers very seriously, but DO NOT FLAME! There is a difference between a constructive critic and a flamer, please don't be the latter.

Much love and inspiration

Alyson aka Aerinha


	5. Black Swan

The clouds cleared away, revealing the shimmery orb that was the full moon. The forest beneath was bathed in streams of light, casting silver and black shadows upon the ground. In the center of this tall and mysterious forest stood a castle, black as the new moon. A solitary light shone through a narrow window in the West Tower.

Odile browsed her father's library, scanning the dusty titles. Carefully she climbed the rickety ladder that rose up to the great bookcases. Coughing slightly at the dust, she pulled away a large volume called _Magic for the Young Witch of Wizard. _Slowly she climbed back down to the ground and settled herself in a crimson chair that sat in the center of the circular library. She pushed back her mouse brown locks and carefully opened from where a silver ribbon bookmarked a page. Summoning a candle closer, she began to read.

------------------------------------------------------

The same moon projected onto a placid lake, which rolled gently against the east side of the forest. A flock of swans floated serenely across the lake surface. The full moon reflected in the water, a silvery ball of crystal swaying gently in the waves. There were 12 white swans, their heads bowed gracefully as they skimmed towards the shore. A thirteenth swan swam slightly a head of the flock. Unlike the twelve other swans whose snow white feathers shone out from the lake, this swan's ebony feathers blended in with the shadows. Once on the banks, the black swan gathered together the flock. Four white cygnets approached the black swan, who obligingly offered her long black wing as protection. Content the flock fell asleep, their heads buried in their feathers.

Nigh continued and just as the moon was about to leave the sky, the black swan woke suddenly. Frightened she looked around frantically. The others swans lay sleeping. Suna ruffled her ebony feathers and stood up. Suddenly a glowing form over the lake caught her attention. Slowly she approached the glow, which resembled a miniature eclipse. The glow suddenly brightened, and with a cry of pain Suna shield her eyes. Her feet began to tingle, and then shooting pain traveled up her leg. She grew taller and her feathers fell away from her body. She shut her eyes tight, wishing for the pain to stop. As quickly as the pain had begun it was gone. Relieved she opened her eyes. Something was different. She spread her wings out in front of her. Instead of her long black feather was a pair of pale, fingered protrusions. Startled she felt her body, finding the feathers gone, replaced by smooth, milky colored skin.

Tears pricked her eyes and she rushed forward to the edge of the lake. The moonlight reflected back a tall, dark haired maiden, with eyes like sparkling coal. Suna fell to her knees and began to weep as the sun rose over the horizon.


	6. In the Moonlight

Two weeks had passed since Odette's sixteenth birthday debut. Rosette had resigned to her room, talking to no one. Sestina carried on her duties, bringing trays of foods into the room where Rosette had taken asylum.

It was a plain room. A single wooden bed sat in the darkest corner. A bed stand stood next to it, where an oil lamp burned constantly, providing a tiny bit of light in the other wise dark room. A perfume hung heavy on the air, thick and almost suffocating.

Quietly Sestina opened the door, carrying a tray of roasted potatoes and a bowl of lentil bean soup. Rosette had sworn off meat since Odette's debut, practically tearing off the head of the maid who tried to serve her roasted duck. Rosette sat in the corner, carefully embroidering in gold thread on a black shawl. Sestina knocked on the wall lightly, and Rosette looked up.

"Good evening your majesty." Sestina spoke gently, and placed the tray down on a small table that sat in the center of the room. "I've brought you your supper."

"Thank you, my dear" Rosette's voice was crackly and hoarse. Rosette spoke very few words, saying only "thank you" and "your welcome". She had stopped giving any kind of orders, except that Sestina was to keep the palace in order.

"Would you like me to open a few windows, your majesty? It's terrible dark in here." Sestina stepped forward to open the heavy maroon curtains that covered the window.

"NO!" Rosette shouted. She sprang up from her chair and yanked the curtains away from Sestina. Then, more collected she carefully rearranged them before turning to a terrified Sestina. 

"I'm sorry, my dear. I simply can't bear it." Rosette returned to her sewing and waved Sestina away with a waft of her hand. Sestina wanted to stay, wanted to try to heal the Queen's broken heart, but knew it was futile. Resigned she left the room, carefully closing the heavy ironwood door behind her. 

-----------------------------------------------------   
Sestina stopped by the kitchen and dropped off her dirty tray. As she was leaving she heard a loud shout.

"Get back here you filthy scum!" An apprentice to the cook roared. A young girl flew past Sestina and backed into a corner. The apprentice, whose name was Col, followed her, his face livid with anger. "I'll teach you to steal!" Col lifted a hand and the young servant girl cringed.

Sestina grabbed Col's hand and glared at him.

"What seems to be the problem Col?" Sestina asked, her voice syrupy and coy, yet demanding and scolding at the same time. Since the queen had given her reign of the castle, Sestina had done some growing up. No longer a young, innocent woman, Sestina had gained the necessary skills for scolding and bossing people around.

"Well, you see this little…" Col started. Sestina looked at him sternly. Col started again.

"Well, this little angel here just ran away with my lunch!" Col finished heated.

Sestina looked at the young girl and let go of Col's hand.

"What is your name?" She asked gently, leaning forward to look the servant girl in the eye.

"Fiona." the girl muttered quietly. She had very pale hair and was tall for her age, with long skinny arms and legs.

"Is this story true Fiona?" Sestina asked gently. Fiona nodded her head a little.

"But, he took away my breakfast, lunch and supper for the past two days, and I was so hungry!" Her voice was small and kind of squeaky, quiet too, as though she was afraid that if she spoke too loudly she would be yelled at.

"Is that true Col?" Sestina turned to Col and asked coolly. He looked bashful and she sighed. "I guess I'm going to have to report you to the cooks." Col shook his head violently, as though he was now afraid to speak. "Well then, go prepare her a lunch." Sestina dismissed Col with a final order.

Fiona curtsied slightly, holding her grimy dress in both hands. Sestina smiled at her and made her way up to her room, where she quickly changed into older clothing.

Sestina had been a peasant, working in the market when the Queen had come by. Sestina and her mother spun cloth for a merchant in the Golden Lands. Queen Rosette frequented the area often, and had one day met with Sestina. The queen was so taken with Sestina that she hired her to be a serving maid the very next week.

Thrilled, Sestina had gone to the palace, where she gradually worked her way to the Queen's personal Lady in Waiting. Other's had scoffed at Sestina because she had no noble blood, but Queen Rosette took pity on her. Perhaps the rumors floating around that the Queen was not of noble blood were true, but Rosette took Sestina under her wing.

Quickly Sestina changed and made her way to the stables, which was just east of the castle, down a few ways. A footman caught her, and asked her if she wanted a ride, but Sestina refused. She needed the time of the walk to think.

So much had changed in the past two weeks, though she knew that deep in her heart the change began the day the Baron von Rothbart thrust his way through the palace door.

The Queen's reaction to the horror was to be expected. Still Sestina had a sinking feeling that there was something that the Queen was hiding, something that occurred prior to Odette's transformation.

Soon Sestina reached the stables, a majestic set of building made of stone. A pair of barn hands was in the fields, raking up the misplaced hay. Sestina entered the aisle, which had been just swept by the grooms. She inhaled; savoring the aroma of freshly cut hay, polished silver and horse grain. She walked forward, patting the velvet noses of the horses who stuck there heads out inquisitively.

The last stall in this building sat across from a large window, which let in the light from the setting sun. Carefully Sestina opened the door. In the door huddled a small white bundle of feathers.

Sestina murmured soothing noises as she walked softly over to the swan. The swan looked at her and she could almost see the sadness and loneliness in the swan's black eyes. Sestina lowered her self down onto the floor next to the swan.

"Good evening Odette." Sestina spoke quietly. The swan gently nuzzled Sestina's thigh. Sighing Sestina leaned back against the wood wall and stroked the snow white feathers.

In the distance the sun was a blood red and descended like a fiery orb falling slowly from the sky. Geese flocked overhead as the headed back to their homes. Sestina dozed off as the owls hooted from the deepest parts of the forest. The moon rose, a quarter of its divine being shadowed. Sestina woke suddenly as the clouds cleared away, letting the moon's silver rays hit her face.

Blinking she yawned and rubbed her eyes. She arched her back, trying to get the cricks out of it and instinctively reached for Odette, but grasped nothing but air. Startled she looked up and realized she was alone. An owl hooted in the distance, and Sestina stood up quickly and went to rush out the stall door. A shadow crossed her path and her throat constricted in fear. She looked up to behold a familiar face.

"Sestina." Odette spoke gently, her voice lilting and musical. Sestina looked her up and down and was stunned. No longer a swan, Odette stood in her full radiance, the moon highlighting her pale hair with a halo of silver.

"Odette!" Sestina gasped. "Odette!" Sestina flung herself towards Odette and hugged her over the stall door. After a tight squeeze she let go and opened the bottom part of the stall door and stepped out into the aisle with Odette.

"You, you're human!" Sestina bubbled happily. Odette only smiled sadly. Sestina opened her mouth to speak again and saw Odette's face.

"It's not permanent. I'm like this only in the moonlight." Odette spoke softly, looking down at her feet. Then she looked up at Sestina, her eyes full of an emotion that Sestina could not quite grasp. "I'm afraid Sestina. And I'm lonely." Odette's voice was full of innocence. "Am I going to be a swan forever?

"I don't know Odette." Sestina replied sadly. "I just don't know."

-----------------------------------

hey! I hope you liked this chapter. sorry the last one was so short and sorry its been so long since I posted, not counting the last post. for those of you who were really paying attention, odette's hair is supposed to be light colored, I have to go back and change it in the earlier chapter. I'm just to lazy to do it now.

anway, thanks for those who reviewed!


	7. Cold

A cold finger stroked her from her breasts to her womb. She squirmed away, whimpering softly. He shushed her gently, and began to stroke her raven black hair. She clawed out at him and he stepped back. Flicking a white feather away from his eyes he stepped back and mumbled under his breath. She stopped moving.

-

Early that morning Sestina left the stables and trekked back to the palace in the morning sun. The sky sparkled blue, and Sestina felt satisfied, and had hope in that today would be different, perhaps, better.

She imagined the Queen's reaction of her discovery, and hoped that perhaps the Queen could find it with in her to leave her bedchamber.

A manservant bowed as Sestina walked through the doors, somewhat filthy and covered in straws. She hurried to the kitchen, where she grabbed a bite to eat. Fiona served her, grinning shyly.

Afterwards, Sestina hurried to her bedchambers, where she quickly pulled back her hair and scrubbed her face before changing her clothes, aware that the Queen would be angry if she came looking like she did.

She knocked on Rosette's bedchamber. After a few moments, when there was no reply, Sestina quietly opened the door. Rosette was still in bed, the scarlet covers pulled over her body.

Sestina approached her. She laid still, her raven black hair fanned out behind her head like a dark halo. Her lips were the color of blood, a deep rust color, and she was very pale. Sestina reached out and gently shook the Queen on the shoulder.

She did not wake.

Sestina grew worried. Rosette had been having troubled dreams and nights, and was always awake before Sestina came in to her room. A sudden chill ran up Sestina's spine as unbidden a memory came to her.

_"He comes at night, quietly as an owl. He creeps in the window and lies besides me. He is cold, cruel and oh, so cold. I see swans, many swans and they are trapped. One is black like the night, and another wears a silver crown upon its snowy head. It is night, a shadow and there is no moon…"_

Suddenly frantic, Sestina reached for Rosette's wrist and felt the cool, clammy touch of Rosette's hands. There was no pulse.

Sestina began to cry, tears finding silent paths down her cheek. She leaned over and kissed Rosette's forehead gently, before kneeling down and placing her head on the bed, still holding Rosette's cold hand.

She was gone.

-

So what do you think?


End file.
